Diamanda Hagan
Diamanda Hagan is the God-Emperess of Haganistan. Some say a villain, others a leader, others a god. The rest say a fucked up reviewer of random crap in her DVD collection. Fucked up crap? Oh yes, usually. Besides reviewing a wide variety of films, Diamanda is also an avid Doctor Who critic and fan, especially of the classic era. She lives in Northern Ireland with her wife, The Omega Geek. Hagan Reviews Hagan Reviews is a movie review show where Diamanda Hagan reviews basically any movie she wants, usually from her dvd collection. The genres she has reviewed have a wide range, such as horror films, children films, religious films, superhero films, martial arts and action films, and even both soft-core and hard-core porn. The only thing the films have in common is that most are exploitation films and/or are fairly obscure. Bonekickers Reviews Bonekickers Reviews is a mini-series review show where Hagan reviews each episode of the short lived BBC series Bonekickers episode by episode. Teddy Reviews Teddy Reviews are six short little videos that take place between Hagan's Biggles and Schizophreniac reviews. At the end of Biggles, Hagan is killed and Teddy takes over Haganistan. Hagan, having already came back to life in her Intermedio review, comes back to life again at the end of Teddy Reviews Episode 6. These six videos are available to view in two ways, in their six individual episodes (which can be found on Hagan's wordpress and blip) or in one video, the Teddy Reviews Compendium, which is the version of the videos found on TGWTG.com under Hagan's "Other Stuff" section. Teddy Reviews Compendium is simply all six episodes of Teddy Reviews edited together. The reason Hagan did this was because she didn't want to release all six videos individually on TGWTG.com The six episodes feature Teddy’s review of a different object, except episode 6 which is a “review” of an anime. The episodes are: *Episode 1: Something Shooty *Episode 2: Something Red *Episode 3: Something Scary *Episode 4: Something Cuddly *Episode 5: Something Minty *Episode 6: Something Naughty Urban Gothic Reviews Urban Gothic Reviews is a review series of the British anthology horror series Urban Gothic. It is very much in the same style as Hagan's Bonekickers Reviews, as it is Hagan reviewing an entire series episode by episode without ever appering on screen. Urban Gothic, unlike Bonekickers, had a longer run and actually had a seconnd series. The first series had 13 episodes and the 2nd had 9 episodes. Unlike Bonekickers, there are some episodes of this series Hagan actually likes, so some of the reviews are postivie (but most are not). Hagan is currently finished with all the Series 1 & 2 episode reviews. It is rumored a third series of Urban Gothic is being planned for air in the UK in 2012. Hagan has said she will review Series 3 if it ever gets made. Other Stuff Hagan's Other Stuff section on TGWTG.com is simply videos that don't fit into the other categories of Hagan's material. Links *Diamanda Hagan at Channel Awesome *Diamanda Hagan's Wordpress *Diamanda Hagan on Patreon Category:Content Category:TGWTG Category:Main Contributors